Sam Capper
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Samuel Atticus Capper Age: 25 Date of birth: December 13, 1979 Blood: Pure Wand: 12 1/4" oak, unicorn hair core Alumni: Gryffindor (although ahead of Harry's year) Affiliation: Samuel has several ties with the criminal underworld. While his relationship with the Death Eaters isn't as strong as his current ties with other elements, their threat is ever-present and as a result, he can be forced into assisting former DEs as they require it. Home Life Wife: Helena Bode, pureblood wizard, deceased Mother: Rowena Borage-Capper, imprisoned Father: Ethan Capper, dead Siblings: None Other family: Daughter, Holly, age 6 Paternal grandmother, Amicia Capper Paternal grandfather, Wallace Capper, deceased Relationships with each: Sam lives his life around his daughter, so much so that it can cause him to make decisions that are unwise and without consideration for his own wellbeing. His parents both went to prison when he was a young child, leaving him to be raised by his grandparents in Lancashire. Home: Constantly shifting. Samuel and Holly are often in a state of perpetual flux and it is not uncommon for the pair of them to be found in a hotel room somewhere for days or even weeks at a time. Finances: Also shifting. Crime doesn't pay exceptionally well when you have a young daughter to support. Private Life Personality: Samuel is oddly stoic and strongly determined though neither is an attribute most people would recognize in him. He is shy & introverted by nature (for him, he could die quite happily if he never saw anything but nature-plants, animals, trees-for the rest of his life). Over time, he has learned, however, to work with other people and to be (somewhat) more graceful with his interactions. He’s genuinely kind to people and extremely patient with a paternal, if absentminded, demeanor. He can be very understanding, yet not always insightful about the needs and feelings of others. He's an excellent listener but has a tendency to question people extensively and doesn't always let up easily. Sam does have leadership qualities when put under pressure although it’s not something that he has needed to express much, typically being in the presence of others who had established leadership roles. He has forcefully taken on that position, however, when it comes to a fight that truly matters to him. It takes a lot to anger the man but when he is angered, it is a calm, white-hot fire that doesn’t stop burning until its cause has been extinguished. He feels that same anger towards the Order- for being responsible for taking his parents from him, for the loss of his good friends and for the death of his wife although all of these losses are conflicted in his own mind. Once Sam takes a stand on something, he is not easily moved from it. Marital Status: Widowed. Romantically involved with Harry Potter. Strengths: Extremely inquisitive, endlessly patient, kind, strong-willed, compassionate, beautiful singing voice, strong talents with elemental magic- working with animals & plants, somewhat familiar with muggle living, extremely accepting of other people and their choices (this acceptance does not extend to his own), honest, loyal, courageous, willing to stand up for the weak Weaknesses: Extremely inquisitive, low self-confidence, devotion to daughter, stubborn, compassionate, shy, somewhat clumsy, slight but distinctive Lancashire accent that makes disguise difficult, poor memory, dislikes urban environments, weakness for nature, daydreamer, understands the wrongness of his life but feels unable to correct it Boggart: His daughter's death Patronus: Unicorn Mirror of Erised: A solitary island of river and forest Amortentia Potion: earth, green & growing things, moss, old books, newsprint and ink Aesthetics Appearance: Samuel was significantly overweight during his time at Hogwarts. He is still somewhat round of face as he was when younger but he has lost some weight from the stresses of war and his long hours spent in one illegal venture or another. He’s not typically attractive- his skin has a tendency to occasionally blotch and his complexion is somewhat uneven. Has black hair that is naturally curly (and that he never remembers to cut), dark brown eyes and a snub nose. Tends to shove a baseball cap over his hair to attempt to keep it in some kind of control but wisps of the hair still curl out from the sides and the back. Generally clean-shaven because he has some difficulty growing facial hair. He also doesn’t grow it because his daughter doesn’t like it. He has several scars, most extensively across his back over his kidneys and all across his stomach, although they cover a significant part of his body. Samuel has also achieved an odd sort of trained grace and tends to move somewhat slowly, mimicking a gracefulness that doesn’t come naturally. When he gets comfortable with someone, he tends to revert back to his old self, constantly breaking, spilling and knocking things over. Height: 5'4" Weight: Stocky Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Although Sam isn’t as chubby as he used to be, he still has difficulty remembering that and tends to dress as if he still were in shirts that are a bit too big and baggy clothing as if he’s hiding himself. Samuel never wears a coat- generally he makes up for the deficiency with a couple of jumpers, a scarf and a baseball hat shoved over his unruly curls. Because of his scarring, he never takes his shirt off in public view. History Samuel was born in London in 1979, the only child of two purebloods of respectable families. Like many of their contemporaries, Ethan and Rowena Capper chose to fall in with what they believed was the only way to preserve family and bloodline, following Voldemort not long after the birth of their son. Both of them were Slytherin alumni and so they were walking the same line as many of their peers despite the cautionary notes of Rowena's mother and a few other members of the family. This would result in their trial and sentencing in 1982 for crimes against wizardkind. Sam has never been entirely informed of what their crimes were- all that he remembers is the faint memory of his mother pulled from him to stand before the Wizengamot. It was the last time he would see either of them before they went to Azkaban. After his parents' imprisonment, the Ministry elected to remand him to the custody of his mother's parents, Wallace and Amicia Capper, then living in Lancashire. While his parents had been fairly well off, his grandparents had a more modest income (or rather one that seemed modest- drained as it was by his parents’ legal costs and the money they sent to attempt to keep them in comfort in Azkaban, money that ultimately had no good). Unlike the Weasleys, Samuel never had a painful awareness of being poor. This might have been due to the pride with which his grandparents carried their poverty and also due to the impeccable lineage and connections that they had. It was from his grandad that Samuel first learned to dance although he wouldn’t think of it that way. Wallace Capper was a loud, happy man who frequently burst into song and enjoyed dancing despite the fact that his wife didn’t appreciate either. Wallace wasn’t inclined to sing so much as bellow and part of Samuel’s gentle tonal quality developed as a reaction to the raw, jarring sound of his grandad’s voice. Despite Wallace’s bold, brash attitude, Samuel loved him and admired him greatly. However, like all of the males that he admired in his youth, Samuel simply wasn’t made to be anything like him, however much he might have wanted that. His grandfather died when Samuel was ten. The pair of them had gone for a walk and Wallace just fell, then didn’t get up again. Samuel managed to keep it together long enough to fetch his gran but nothing could be done. His grandad’s death changed everything for the two of them- his gran became much more critical and in some ways, Samuel always thought that her conviction that he couldn’t do anything started there. That his inability to save his grandfather somehow made her feel that he was less than his father. Of course, this belief fostered a lack of confidence and real inabilities. Amicia became a bitter old woman, angry especially at Samuel's mother because she perceived her to have taken her son from her and at Samuel himself, after the death of his grandfather. She built up a legend of both of his parents, creating an illusion that Samuel would feel he could never live up to. She restrained herself from becoming attached to their child, forever fearful that the Ministry would elect to take Samuel from her. As a result, he spent most of his childhood roaming the moors alone, largely unwatched or unguarded. The letter from Hogwarts was, in many respects for them both, a relief. School for Samuel, however, was not. His childhood spent largely isolated from other people- let alone children- he came off to many who knew him as awkward and clumsy. By the time he went to Hogwarts, between all of his relatives, Samuel had really lost much of the confidence that he had gained. Through his friendships with the other Gryffindors, he slowly began to recover it. There was always a distance between him and anyone else, however, difficult as it was for him to get close. He was always afraid that they would find out about his parents and he himself was conflicted over what they had done. Samuel's Gran arranged his marriage on his 18th birthday, picking a young woman of prestigious bloodlines and meek personality. Helena Bode was her name and while Samuel didn’t love her, he liked her well enough to do what was expected of him. They married and had a daughter, Holly, almost nine months to the day of their marriage (something that earned them quite a few chuckles from their friends). Samuel bloomed as a result of being married and found confidence that he hadn’t possessed before. While he didn’t love Helena passionately, the pair were good friends and loved their daughter dearly enough to bridge the gaps between them and their mutual shyness. Their relationship became more difficult, however, as the war began. Their brief happiness ended in 1999 when their home was raided by a group of Aurors who were under the mistaken impression that the Cappers had been passing information to the Death Eaters. During the battle that followed, Helena was killed and Samuel wounded. The crushing loss of his wife and the mother of his child forced Sam to realize that he had to take steps to protect his daughter. In 1999, it still looked as if the Dark would win and the Light had already proven that he could not redeem himself for what his parents had done. He turned to Voldemort. In some ways, he also made this choice because he had finally hit the point where he was so angry that he couldn’t see any way out but to fight. His former classmates were dying all around him, his wife had died and he was left with a child that he didn’t know how to care for. If he succeeded, it was simply because he couldn't afford not to succeed. While every part of Samuel rebelled against many of the things that were asked of him, he found that there were moments in which he was able to give the movement humanity and because he saw no other way of protecting his daughter, he decided that those moments had to be enough. Then the tide turned. The Light began to win and Samuel realized that they would take Holly from him if he didn't find another solution. To protect them both, he went underground and began making connections, taking his talents and turning towards illegal activities, taking on whatever jobs would enable him to keep his small family together. Current Activities Gwen should write stuff here Meta Player: Gwen PB: M. Ward Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Magisterium Category: Criminal Underworld